1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile plant or vegetable harvesters, and more particularly relates to method and apparatus for releasing vegetables such as cucumbers from the ground, gripping the vines or foliage of the vegetable, and conveying the vines and vegetables upwardly away from the ground for release upon a main conveyor while minimizing the amount of dirt and debris deposited upon the main conveyor and maximizing the amount of vegetables deposited upon the main conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile plant or vegetable harvesters are well known in the art for harvesting vegetables such as tomatoes. One such tomato harvester is disclosed in assignee's Fitzmaurice U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,570 which issued on June 22, 1982.